


Our New Life

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is how Yangs and Blake's life get more interesting .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted here before under my DisneyFanGirl27 name I'm posting it here once again. Hope you all re enjoy.

AN: This it the start of what I hope is a good multi chapter story for a RWBY Fanfiction. I know I put Ruby as a Faunus but in my mind if she's the daughter of Blake and Sun she should be, and I don;t know she would be so cute with wolf ears and tail. She just screams it. Yes I made Weiss Yang's daughter but I figured she should have a kid too and Weiss seems more like the one to be Yang's kid in my mind. I made this thinking of another paring for another fandom but then I started seeing those characters with kids and I just didn't want to add OC's to that fandom for this particular setting. Anyways here it is, this chapter will also be posted on my Tumblr for my DisneyFanGirl27's X-Mas 2017 but be assured that I will continue this story as a multi chapter thing.

Disclaimer: All RWBY Characters are owned by Roster-teeth. I make no money with any or all parts of this. It's for fun only.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Yang was looking out the airplane window, looking at the city of Mistral bellow as her airplane descended unto the runway,. Once parked she left the private plane and went straight home, she watched as the city and Christmas lights passed by and wondered if her little girl was already in bed. She text Blake to let her know she was on her way, finally.

Blake who was in the middle of finishing prepping the ham to let it sit over night in the fridge, heard her phone and smiled when she saw Yang's text. She text her back letting her know she would be up and waiting for her. She also went ahead and started boiling the potatoes to make the mashed potatoes for tomorrow and she prepped the green beans for the casserole. Just as she was putting the green beans casserole in the fridge Yang came in through the door, she closed it behind her, took off her heels, and sneaked her way behind Blake as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Hey you did you have a good business meeting with Jaune and Pyrrha Arc" Yang kissed her down her neck and shoulder. "Mmm yes they're always easy to deal with." Yang said as she continued kissing her and nibbling her neck and touching her down her waist and stomach. "Did someone miss me?" Blake chuckled. "Dance with me." Yang pulled Blake to the small living room that had a medium sized tree with lights on, some white lights on top of the fire place top and some decorations with pine cones unlit red candles. They started dancing with no real music on, Yang simply wanted to enjoy the atmosphere in her home, plus mostly enjoy the closeness of her girlfriend of 2 years in her arms. Blake laughed to herself but even then she enjoyed how close Yang was to her at this moment. They looked into each others eyes and leaned in to capture each others lips in a warm loving kiss, that as they touched each others sides and back began to heat up quick, Yang had already started to unbutton Blake's dark purple shirt, as Blake started to undo Yang's tight khaki skirt from behind, when they heard a soft "Mommy, and Mama" from the stairs. They both sighed and Blake sipped up Yang's skirt back up and kept her front hidden from view as she held on to Yang and looked behind her.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss sweethearts what are you doing up? It's late like really late, it's 12 am" Blake said looking at the two little girls, Ruby having wolf ears like her mother and a bonus of a wolf tail and a red night gown. Weiss had her white hair in a loose pony tail to the side, with her white night gown.

"We where just hoping Mommy was home." Weiss said as she walked further in the living room the young six year old said. Yang smiled and opened her arms to let her daughter come get a hug. "Mmmmm Mommy missed you baby." Yang said as she hugged and kissed her little girl and sat her down on her lap on the couch. Ruby being 3 went straight to her Mama whom quickly cradled her in her arms and sat next to Yang on the couch. "Mommy I want milk." Weiss said blushing. Yang sighed and got her a bottle with vanilla pediasure. Ruby got a bit wiggly and started tapping at her mom's chest. Blake smiled and gave her, her boob, Ruby gladly took it and started suckling on it, Weiss took her own bottle and leaned on her mother's side as she drank from her bottle. They all enjoyed the quiet serene moment though Blake kept her sultry eyes on Yang, who also looked back at her with a hint of lust back. They smiled at one another knowing that once the little ones fell back to sleep and where snuggled in bed they would finish what they started in their own bedroom, being away from her new little family was hard for Yang, and it wasn't that easy for Blake but moments like these where what they lived for, they just hoped they would have even more Christmases together for many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know Christmas is over but for the sake of the story it simply is Christmas Day the next day. Chapter 3 will be the last Christmas themed chapter for a while. I want to make note that I know both Ruby and Weiss are old enough to not need to breastfeed and bottle feed, but I just like the idea of a. them being a babies for a little while longer and b. I think both Blake and Yang would be the type of moms to let their kids decide when they are ready to ween themselves off. I have most of the story thought out in my head and I will try to start writing chapter three today if not I'll write it tomorrow.

This chapter contains sex between two grown women, who partake in a bit of ass rimming while vaginal finger fucking at the same time. If you don't want to read about that, skip the first half of the chapter, enjoy the rest!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, RWBY is owned by Rooster-Teeth, I make no money with part or all parts of this project.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

New AN: most of this story was previously published on AO3 I'm trying to bring it here as well hoping is well liked here too.

The two little girls had finally fallen asleep after having their fill of mother's milk and bottled milk respectively. Both Yang and Blake took the girls upstairs to their bed rooms and as they covered them back up and gave each a kiss on their foreheads, they sighed in relief knowing they would be in sweet slumber for the rest of the night. They each closed the door quietly behind them, and looked at each other both in amusement and desire. Yang took Blake's hand in her own as she pulled her close and kissed her with all she had. They kept groping one another, letting soft moans escape them as they slowly made their way to their own room suit. Finally in the safety of their room, away from little prying eyes, they started taking their clothes off, Yang started to finish unbuttoning Blake's blouse as Blake, unzipped Yang's tight skirt from the back, she helped her wiggle out of it, to find her girlfriend had a thong on, she smiled as she nibble on Yang's earlobe, touched and squeezed her butt cheeks, making Yang moan deep. Yang soon took Blake's shirt off completely and kissed her shoulder and bit down on it, knowing full well how her girlfriend liked a few bites here and there to get her started, Blake moaned and took off Yang's shirt in one yank as a few buttons flew in different directions.

Blake undid Yang's bra as she felt Yang take off her own black skirt and silk underwear. They made their way to the bed, when, Yang switched their position so she was now on top of Blake, she kissed her deeply as her hands touched down her sides, and thighs. Blake ran her hands over Yang's back and neck. " Yang please do it, do it." Yang smiled down at her looking at her with mirth in her eyes. "Mmm do what my love." Yang asked her as she pinched and twisted her nipple. "Uhg please do it lick it, lick my dirty hole." Yang chuckled and got off her enough so Blake could turn on her knees and hands, propping her butt up, Yang slapped Blake's right cheek and squeezed just a bit, as she then used her right hand to open up her butt cheek a tad and started to rim Blake's back door hole. Blake squealed and moaned in delight. Yang smiled as she used her other hand to finger Blake's pussy in and out, really feeling her hot and moist pussy. They continued romping in the sheets till they both orgasm at least three times each. Blake did two in a row.

In the morning, little feet could be heard coming in through their bed room door, and a few giggles as Ruby and Weiss climbed up on their mother's bed and giggled as they looked at one another, and their mother's that where deep in sleep. "1,2,3" Weiss whispered and as soon as she finished saying 3, both her and Ruby started jumping on their mother's. "It's Christmas, It's Christmas!" Both Blake and Yang kept very still and quiet. "Mom?" Weiss asked a bit perplexed. "Mommy, Mommy!" Ruby started slapping Blake's face a bit, trying to wake her up. They each got their faces extremely close to their mother's faces their noses touching their cheeks, and nose. When Yang and Blake scoop them up as they said "We got you!" and started tickling their bellies and their sides. Ruby's tail started wagging as she giggled and Weiss tried to kick her mom off her. "Mom!, Stop! Giggles is time for presents"

"Oh Blake, dear the girls are speaking of presents. Do you have any idea what these presents are.?" Yang said as she kept tickling Weiss and the girls wiggled and laughed. 'Why no I don't have any idea at all, I got all I could ever want or need right here!" Blake said as she swinged Ruby up in the air and catch her again in her arms. Yang had stopped tickling Weiss as she kept her eyes lovingly on both Blake and Ruby. "You most definitely are my best gift, all three of you." She grabbed Weiss and hugged her, Ruby and Blake as she made Blake look at her. "I love you Yang, and both our girls." "Me too" Yang said softly as she kissed Blake deeply but softly. Weiss made a face and Ruby giggled while she blushed a little.

When they stopped kissing, they looked at the girls."Come on you two let's go open presents" Yang said. "Yay!" Pesents!" The girls left their bed and ran down the stairs. Blake and Yang giggled and went after them. When they got downstairs the Weiss was looking through all the gifts finding out which ones where hers, Ruby's and their moms. She handed five to Ruby, she got seven and she gave her mom a framed looking one from Blake. "Here you go Mom, Momma got it for you." With that she ran back to opening her gifts, she got some clothes, a few books and to her surprise a Nintendo DS, with a few cooking games, math games and grammar games and one about horse races.

Yang took her gift from Blake and looked at her. Blake smiled and encouraged her to open it. Yang smiled and opened it slowly, when she saw that it was a picture, of their little family sitting on their couch she had some tears in her eyes. Ruby had her tail between her legs, curled as she was being held by Blake, she had a red coat on. Weiss was between both women, her left elbow bend as she leaned a bit on Blake, and barely touching Ruby's leg, Yang had her left arm around Blake, who had a purple turtle neck. "This is beautiful, thank you Blake, we should put it up over our fireplace. Thank you baby." Yang hugged her close and kissed her lovingly. The kiss didn't really last too long because soon they heard the movie Frozen start playing on the TV. Blake had gotten it for Ruby. They chuckled and went to sit with the girls to watch the Movie before starting up dinner for their guest, later in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

With this chapter we conclude the Christmas Segment of this story for now, we might have a few more Christmas up the road. I do plan to be bringing other characters from RWBY to the story to make it more well rounded and the love making will happen along the way. It was somewhat hard to finish this chapter because I not only woke up late, but I also took a nap and then me and my boyfriend when to eat, (we ate Greek food it was delicious.)

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, RWBY belongs to Rooster-Teeth, No part of this story is used for profit. It's all for entertainment only.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Yang was dressing up Ruby in a red sweater that had a snowman on it, she had already put on her red skirt with white ruffles at the end of the skirt. Weiss came in to ask for help with her own gray blue dress."Yang I need help, with this zipper on the side, it won't go up." Yang looked at Weiss, and motioned her to come closer. "Let me see, hmmm you did this all by yourself Weiss?" Yang said as she zipped up the dress the rest of the way up. She looked and Weiss and smiled. "You look lovely, now what do you say we go downstairs and help Blake with the food, I'm sure your grandma Raven and Uncle Qrow will be here soon, along with Ruby's daddy and perhaps even her grandparents." Yang looked up her and looked behind to find Ruby getting her new puppy. "Now Ruby you can't overly squeeze him. Come on you three lets go." Yang took both girls hand and she lead them downstairs.

When their got to the Kitchen Blake was already getting out the garlic rolls and Ham out of the oven, she checked to make sure it was well cooked and then she put in the green bean casserole in. "Need help my love." Yang said to her as she placed her hand over Blake's hip. "Mmm just see that the mashed potatoes are warm enough , add more milk, butter and sour cream if needed." Blake instructed, as she then took the macaroni salad out, only made because both Ruby and Qrow liked it, she placed the Rolls and Ham lined on the table, in that very second the doorbells rang.. "Daddy!" Ruby ran straight for the door and opened it only to find Raven and Qrwo behind the door. "Merry Christmas." Qrow said waving. "Well aren't you going to let us in?" Raven said in her authoritative voice. Blake's ears went low, she didn't like the tone she used on her daughter. "Ruby let them come in." She said as she Raven lkept her eyes on Raven, who looked back at her with satisfied smile. Ruby moved out of her way and went back to her puppy. Raven walked in as did Qrow behind her. "Hey." "Hi Uncle Qrow." Yang hugged her uncle. "Mother." She said in her normal greeting for her mother. "You do remember Blake right?" "Yes of course hi Mrs. Belladona. Your parents are still are good business partners of ours." Raven said extending her hand in greeting towards Blake, who shook it our of obligation and respect. "Now where is my granddaughter, I got her some gifts."

"I'm sure she will be down soon mother, she might have gone up to use the bathroom. Please do come in and take a seat." Yang motioned for them to sit on the sofa. "Thank you, don't mind if I do." Qrow said as he sat down and turned on the TV. Ruby looked at him as she played with Zwei. Raven sighed and went to sit down when Weiss came down the stairs, she saw he grandmother and uncle and ran up to them. "Grandma Raven, Uncle Qrow!" She went and hugged them. Raven looked and examined her granddaughter, "Good dress, dear and well done on your hair." Weiss curtsy, " Why thank you grandmother" Raven being please gave Weiss her big gift bag. Weiss immediately started opening it, Raven also gave a smaller bag to Ruby. "Here you go dear something for you too." She then sat on the recliner adjacent to the sofa, Ruby looked at her bag, then at Raven then she started to look through it. It had a few nail polish, a twilight sparkle my little pony toy and some cute reckless and brackets, Blake had finished taking out the Green Casserole and Yang had placed the Mashed Potatoes on the table, when they started taking out the champagne glasses and getting the Apple Cider ready for everyone.

Weiss squealed at seeing all of the My Little Pony main six ponies and both Princess Celestia and Luna along with a Princess Lea doll in her bag of gifts, "Oh my gosh thank you Grandmother!" Ruby had put on her gold bracelets on her, Qrow just half smiled and petted Zwei as he drank from his flax. Just then the doorbell rang again. "Daddy!" Ruby once again ran up to the door and opened it, Raven looked to see who it was, Blake cleaned her hands on a kitchen cloth and went to see Sun at the door. "Hey it's good to see you." She said hugging him, as Ruby hugged his leg tightly. "good to be here, for the holidays." Sun let go of Blake and picked up his little girl. "Hey my little red riding wolf." "Daddy!" Yang brought the drinks to Qrow, Raven and a zippy cup with out the zippy top for both Weiss and Ruby since it had to handles on each side. Raven sipped from her drink as Sun walked in holding up Ruby, that was glued on to him. Weiss drank from her cup, and her eyes a bit wide. "Mommy is this grown up drink?" Yang laughed. "No sweetie is just apple cider is like apple soda. Hi Sun good to see you again." Sun put Ruby down and properly said hello to Yang giving her a hug and spinning her around. "Put her down Sun." Blake said a bit sternly. Raven shook her head and Sun laughed and placed her on the floor. Yang smiled and Blake quickly took Yang by her hand and held her by her waist close to her. "Anyways food is ready if you would all come to the table we may begin."

With that they all went to take seats at the table, Ruby next to her mom and Yang in a booster seat."Well, even though some of us are missing, I'm glad some made it. We may begin." Blake said giving Yang's hand a squeeze, as Qrow started carving the ham and giving pieces to everyone. "Yeah well Taiyang is off doing his exploring over in the forest of Remant, but he said he would visit sometime as soon as he was done with those expeditions." Raven said as she got some mashed potatoes and Green beans.

"Yeah well I'm sure dad will probably bring some odd thing he's found, got to say I did like those few years I went with him as a child. Who knows maybe when both Ruby and Weiss are older we might go with him sometime." Yang said as she made Weiss plate. Weiss started eating her food and Qrow and Sun looked at one another. Raven huffed and sipped her drink. "Okay I need something more adult drink, Blake do you have any wine or rum and coke?" Blake's ears twitched. "Um I think I may have a bit of rum left and coke. I'll be right back. Yang make sure Ruby eats." Blake pushed the chair out and got up to go to the kitchen to get a cold can of coke and the bit of Captain Morgan that was in the back of the pantry. She came back with one for Raven and Qrow and sat back down. They than continued eating in a awkward silence. Weiss being the oldest of the two girls looking at everyone wondering what was up.

After their dinner Raven and Qrow left and Sun stayed a bit longer watching Monsters Inc. with the girls. Yang and Blake finished cleaning up everything, when they came back to the living room, Sun kissed Ruby's head and started saying his goodbye. Ruby started crying not wanting her daddy to go. Blake got Ruby off her father and held her close, bouncing her a bit. "Don't worry little red riding wolf, I'll be back before you know it." Sun said as he kissed Ruby on top of her head and bid farewell. Weiss looked up from playing her DS and asked. "So is it just me or was dinner weird."

Yang and Blake looked at each other and shook their heads, knowing that their little family was a rather strange one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well here is the new chapter of Our New Life, I'm sorry for the delay but I had Dr. Appointments and the next day I just needed a day to breath but I had started the chapter up and just finished it. I would have added more but I figured this a good place to end it and then start the next chapter with some good times between Blake and Yang again. In this chapter we also see a bit of Ruby/Weiss development but not much considering they are still kids.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Weiss woke up after her alarm went off. She looked beside her to see Ruby still asleep kicking her leg a little as her ears twitched. Weiss shook her head and got dressed in jeans, a light blue shirt and a jean jacket. She did her pony tail on the side, put on diamond stud earrings her grandmother Raven had gifted her for her 7th birthday. She put a dab of perfume on her and then she turned to see that Ruby was still asleep, she shook her head again as she went to her side and started shaking her softly."Ruby, Ruuubyyy, it's time to wake up, it's time to go to school Rubes." Weiss then started pinching Ruby's ears which she secretly liked doing but never admit it and just used any excuse to do so. "Come on Ruby we need to eat breakfast." Ruby started to open her eyes and looked up at Weiss and yawned as her tail swished a little bit. "Morning Weiss, can I skip today?" Weiss chuckled and started undressing Ruby. "No, we go to school, come on you can wear your red cape today." Ruby laughed and squealed in joy.

When the girls got downstairs Blake already had their eggs and oatmeal ready with orange juice. "Morning Mommy!" Ruby said happily as she sat down and took a sip of her juice. "Morning Mamma" Weiss also said as she sat down and started putting the napkin on her lap. "Good morning you two, remember Weiss your father Mercury will be picking you up today after school and will be bringing you here after both of you are done with whatever it is you're doing." Blake said as she ate a bagel while leaning against the counter and drinking her black coffee.

Once in school Weiss was quick to go to her locker to switch books for the first three periods. When she had everything in order and was just about to leave her locker Nora popped up out of nowhere and said "Good Morning Weiss" Weiss rolled her eyes but still said good morning and waved at Lie Ren who waved shyly back. "So did you do your awesome story for Literature class?" Nora asked excited as always. "She probably did Nora." Ren said softly. "Yes I did, I essentially did the little re riding hood but in reverse, a human was after the little red riding wolf" I figured I could use Ruby for inspiration for this one." both her friends nodded and they walked in class where Mrs. Goodwitch was starting to finish writing on the chalk board. "Good morning please take a seat we begin shortly." They took their seats and started class.

Ruby on the other hand was mostly in a chair on a big table with the other students, her best friend Penny was there and they both where giggling at how Mr. Port's belly jiggled a bit when he talked and they wondered once again if his mustached tickled him. They continued on with their lesson of how to plant bean seeds in a small pot with the soil they had added some water with a plant food in it and then they wrote their name on a tag sticker and placed their flower pots near the window on a small table Mr. Port had placed next to the window. Then they went back to the big table and got some cheese bites, sliced green apples and a carton of chocolate milk for snack time.

Blake was on the phone talking to a client of Lionheart's Attorney office. When she hung up the door to her office opened and Yang walked in with her sunglasses on. "Yang? What are you doing here?" Yang leaned on Blake's desk showing her, her cleavage "Well I thought I'd surprise you and take you to lunch and a bit of BY time." Yang said as she lifted her sunglasses and winked. Blake chuckled as she clipped a few papers together and put them in a folder. "I say that would be nice, and sure I'd love to." Blake said smiling up at her. "Good then let's get going, kitty cat." Blake got her purse, put it over her shoulder and both her and Yang walked out together to go to a nice lunch at a little dinner next to Blake's job. They sat in a booth and got a few onion rings, wings and mozzarella sticks along with some coca cola.

Blake was eating a onion ring dipped in ranch. "So what are your plans for tonight?" Blake's eyes twinkled. Yang took a sip of her soda. "Mmmm well I was thinking of taking you the way you like it best and then you could play with my own back door." Yang winked and smiled as Blake's ears twitched and she blushed a bit and continued eating her legs clenching together as she started to feel aroused out of the thought of it all.

Weiss had finished packing her backpack with her homework and went to sit on the curb for her daddy to come pick her up. She hoped that this time he would show up. Sadly Weiss waited two hours when he didn't show she started crying and txt her mom. After thirty minutes her mother and Blake along with Ruby picked her up. Yang was quick to hug her and hold her as Weiss cried and Ruby's and Blake's ears lowered in sadness for her.

When they got home, Weiss went to her room and slammed the door. Ruby looked at her own mom. "Mommy is Weiss going to be okay?" Blake looked at Ruby. "I don't know but how about you go up there and try to cheer her up." Ruby nodded and ran upstairs, Yang was drowning down a Jack Daniels down her throat. Blake went behind Yang and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her back softly. "It's just I know he and I never worked out and it was a rather short fling and all but damn it! Weiss is still his kid why would he get in touch with me when she was three years old and say he would be there for her when he only saw her once, at Christmas and never again then now calls, says he's taking her out and nothing. This is the last time I'm ever answering him again nor letting him come close any longer, not that he will anyways." Blake sighed and tried to coax Yang to look at her. Yang coincided and looked at her and let Blake kiss her to sooth her.

Ruby opened Weiss door and peered in to look at her as she punched a pillow repeatedly. Ruby walked in and closed the door and went up to her bed. "Weiss." she said softly. "What do you want Ruby?!""Nothing, well just to cheer you up, want to play with my tail?" She turned for her and started swishing her tail rapidly. Weiss in an instant was transfixed though she could not ever understand why she loved Ruby's tail so much but seeing her swishing it over and over made her giggle and feel funny in her tummy. She started giggling and opened her arms for Ruby to get in, Ruby smiled and got in bed with Weiss and after a few more tail swishing Weiss turned on the TV and they started watching Card Captors Sakura. For now Weiss hurt forgotten in content of being with her sister Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone hope today is a good day for all, saying goodbye to the year 2017 and welcoming the year 2018. I hope that 2018 is the best year yet for everyone! Anyway here is the next chapter to the story, it has sex between the Bumblebly so keep that in mind, it has a bit of RubyxWeiss but not really. Still hope you all enjoy it!

I want to thank all those readers to this story that have left Kudos and Subscribed to it, I still would love to hear from all of you if possible leave a comment letting me know how I'm doing and what you think of the story and how it's going.

Yang was still holding on to Blake as Blake ran her hands down her back. "Come on baby let's go to bed and get you to loosen up." Blake said softly into Yang's ear."Mmmm okay I would like that actually. Blake lead her girlfriend up the stairs when they got close to the girls room, they heard the tv and both girls giggling. Yang and Blake stopped for a second and peaked in to see Ruby's head on Weiss shoulder while Weiss had her arm around her and played lazily with Ruby's tail letting it run through her fingers, over and over, making Ruby's ears twitch. Both mother's smiled at the sight, and closed the door behind them. They went to their room where Blake kissed Yang with everything she had, their tongues swirling against each other. Yang and Blake moaned as they kissed and touched each other, Blake unzipped Yang's skirt this time from the side, and also took off her underwear and shirt along with her bra.

When she was completely naked, Blake got a nylon rope and tied Yang up around her body, her breast, her torso and her pussy in a way her lower lips would be a bit open so she could see her pink and wetness inside her. Yang moaned again loving the feel of the rope around her, Blake then instructed Yang to lay her chest and stomach on the bed leaving her butt out and legs apart. Yang did as told, her pussy already starting to drip with excitement. Blake ran her index finger up Yang's slit and inserted it in and out, Yang's muscles and walls started to contract on her finger as more juices started to overflow. Blake smiled and started licking her butt cheeks. "Blake...please..." Blake knew exactly what Yang wanted to she started rimming her asshole as she finger fucked her with her. Yang bit on her lip to not scream in delight knowing well that their daughters where in Weiss room watching tv. Blake stopped making Yang wine but what she didn't know was that Blake had gone to put on a purpler strap on.

Blake let the toy caress Yang's wet hole, she let it rub her four, five times, till she finally slowly slid it inside her pussy. Both women moaned as the toy slid fully inside, Blake then started moving her hips in and out, slow and precise at first, then she picked up speed a little, "oooh yes Blake.. keep going, use your finger to, fuck my other hole." Yang said as softly as she could. Blake smiled and used her finger to slowly enter her asshole, but then she took a small butt plug, she put on lubricant on it, she played with the tip of it on her back hole, teasing it, as she stayed buried inside her pussy still. Blake slowly inserted the butt plug deep inside her, she even turned it on from the button on the back. It started vibrating a bit. Yang moaned and groaned and Blake took the opportunity to start thrusting into her once again. She went at a faster speed this time, she also lifted Yang's left leg to bend on the bed on her knee as she pushed further in and went deeper hitting her g spot, over and over, between the butt plug and Blake's thrust Yang was on high heaven and soon came the first time, but Blake wasn't done so she kept at it thrusting as fast and as hard as she could. Yang's tongue was hanging as drool came out of her mouth and her eyes rolled a tiny bit to her back, as she lost it and encouraged Blake more. "Yes, yes Blake, keep thrusting into me, go harder, faster , faster, keep going." Blake complied and kept going till Yang was close, then she got out of her completely, she then turned her around and helped her lay most of her upper body and back on the bed, her butt still sticking out so her butt plug was still inside and still on.

Blake smiled and sniffed Yang's pussy taking in her wonderful sweet scent, she then started licking her up loving the taste of her juices filling up her mouth, she used her index and thumb to pinch and twist and play with Yang's erect clit, that was pulsing against her fingers as she played with it and continued licking her, as more juices spilled from her pussy like a cascade. Yang soon came and her creaminess came out and Blake licked and swallowed it all up. Blake licked her lips as she closed her eyes then looked at Yang, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly, as her breast where still bound by the nylon rope. Blake then crawled over Yang and started to kiss her deeply letting Yang taste herself inside Blake's mouth, Blake the started to help Yang out of her bind but Yang shook her head. "No, I want one more thing please." Blake looked at her and smiled softly. "sure." Yang got on all fours an propped her butt up. The butt plug still there, Blake took her Yang's butt plug out and licked her dirty hole to let it relax and feel better. She then used the tip of a double dildo and started to suck on one end, she gave the other end to Yang, who took to it, and started sucking, licking and deep throat it. They both moaned and groaned as they continued sucking on the toy, then Blake took it from Yang, she inserted the end she had licked inside Yang, who moaned in delight, then Blake position herself, so her back was towards Yang, as she stayed on all fours, and inserted the end Yang had in her mouth inside her own pussy, they started to move back pushing the toy inside themselves, they then continued to move their hips, in a nice rhythm, they started slow then they picked up pace, pushing and moving their hips back and forward as the double dildo thrust deep within them, the moaned in arousal till they could not keep quiet and just started screaming their delight.

"Yes, oh yes, fuck yes!" both of them continued going at a faster pace, wanting the feeling to last all night, but really it wasn't that long they had only been at it for half an hour.

Weiss and Ruby looked at Weiss wall, wondering if their moms where alright, then again Weiss kinda had a feeling something was going on that neither of them wanted to know about. "Ruby want to take a bath with me?" Weiss said trying to think of a way to not listen to their mother's screams in ecstasy. Ruby nodded her head, Weiss then got them some pj's and panties and they went to the bathroom. Weiss started the water, after making sure the drain was plugged in. She then got a bubble bath soap bottle Blake had gotten for them, she poured a bit too much soap in as the warm water continued to fill the tub. She then started to get her clothes off, and helped Ruby get out of hers and she helped Ruby in first, she let her hair out of her trademark side pony tail and got in qwith Ruby, and they just started playing with some toys they had in the tub, like little water guns, rubber duckies and a boat toy.

Yang and Blake where now facing each other as they continued going at it one last time, till they finally both came one last time and they lay spent on the bed covered in sweat. The toy slipped off them and they stayed there trying to catch their breaths. Blake then started to move, using her elbows to push herself up, she then got close to Yang and started undoing her ropes, she kissed her all over especially where she had a few marks from the ropes. She then cuddled up to Yang who quickly encircled her arms around Blake. "Blake honey, you really made me loose myself, I hope we didn't scare the girls."Blake nodded and kissed Yang's chest over where her heart was and did circles on her stomach. Yang enjoyed it bit longer then they went to their bathroom and took a shower, which made them have another round against the shower wall as the water ran down their bodies making them that much hotter.

Weiss had dried herself up and had put on her gray blue pj shirt and pj pants, she then helped Ruby get dry and started drying her hair with the towel and she did her own hair, then she took Ruby downstairs to the kitchen and made them a plate with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. She heated them up in the microwave and as she was getting them to the table, their mom's also made their way downstairs. Blake and Yang saw their daughters sitting on the table chairs, well Ruby was sitting on the table chair, her little feet wiggling as well as her tail and her ears perky and alert. Both Yang and Blake enjoyed watching Weiss bringing the food for Ruby and herself and sitting down next to her as Ruby started to eat her food with a spoon. Ruby smiled and swished her tail happily as she ate, Weiss smiled and started eating. Yang and Blake too the opportunity and walked in the kitchen, they both gave a big tight hug to their daughters, from behind. "Hi Mom." Weiss said looking up at her mom. Yang's eyes teared up a little and she eskimo kissed Weiss, then hugged her tightly again. Weiss sighed and blushed in content, Blake showered Ruby with kisses all over her face then gave her a peck on her lips. They joined the girls eating dinner and afterwards they went to the living room where they watched tv together, this time it was Kiki's Delivery Service. As the movie started Ruby turned to look at her mother. "Mommy how come you and Mamma where screaming, yes, oh yes, faster, harder, in your room tonight?" Ruby asked innocently looking up at Blake then at Yang, Weiss blushed and felt hot though she couldn't quite understand why though she still looked up at her mom, "Yeah Mom what where you two doing?" Both Yang and Blake where reader than Ruby's red cape and they felt sweaty and wanted the earth to swallow them. Yang then started to tell them that Blake was just helping her move some stuff around their room. Both Weiss and Ruby kept looking at them but Ruby shrugged and Weiss just looked at Yang with skepticism but she let it go and continues watching the movie. Both women sighed and looked at one another, trying really hard not to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm reposting this and yes over on FF net I'm Yang-Blake for some reason it didn't take that name here so I changed it here.

Hey guys so finally a new chapter is up, though I must say the time between me posting chapters and such will be flowing differently from time to time, I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter but I was trying to get everything right in my mind in order to write it along with just having a hard time to just sit and write. I might not update the next chapter till after next week or during next weeks weekend since I will be out of the house and won't be bringing my computer I think. However I will be writing on my phone a silly crossover idea that has not left my mind since season 2 of RWBY. So keep your eyes out for that, oh and if you want fluffy and fun Yang/Blake and Ruby/Weiss stories check out my RWBY Love Affair series is a fun little thing I'm working on from time to time.

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster-Teeth this is made just for entertainment only. No profit is made with any or all parts of this story.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (_) no seriously I want to know what you guys are thinking leave me a comment please!

Blake and Yang where still kinda embarrassed that their daughters questioned them, after hearing their moans and heat through their room walls, so they decided to make that up to them to let them sleep in their room tonight, they tended to enjoy their big bed and the company of their mother's plus with Weiss feeling low still over her father not showing up Yang did want to have her daughter close to her tonight. Yang looked at both girls,"So you girls ready for bed, it's almost 10 already past your bed time."

Weiss looked at her mother and said while yawning, "No I'm not tired yet." Ruby accompanied her in yawning as well and ears drooping a bit. Blake chuckled. "I think is safe to say you both are sleepy, come on we will let you sleep with us tonight." Blake said as she picked up Ruby in her arms and started carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, Yang offered her hand to Weiss who took it and they walked upstairs walking past the kitchen. Blake opened the door to their room, their room still smelled of sex though and she internally kicked herself and Yang for this idea at this time, none the less she put Ruby on the bed, who was already fast asleep and had her tail curled between her legs and ears twitching. She took an air freshener spray and sprayed some of it toward the ceiling fan to try and help with their own special musk scent. Yang got to the room and saw Blake spraying the fan, she had a questioning look in her eye when she looked at Blake, who stopped spraying and looked at her and said . "Just to make the room SMELL fresher instead of ODD smells" she had said Smell and Odd in a way so Yang could catch her drift. Yang's eyes twinkled in knowing what she meant and she nodded and helped Weiss on to their bed, Weiss quickly went to Ruby's side and held her close, as she just laid there her head, on a big fluffy pillow since their mother's pillows actually had feathers in them.

Yang and Blake watched the two girls and awwed internally. They then took their side of the bed, Yang holding on to Weiss and Blake holding on to Ruby, they covered up with their blankets and just stared at each other and the girls sleeping between them. After they knew for sure the girls where indeed fast asleep, they ran their fingers through their heads as they watch them sigh in content, they took the opportunity to talk seriously of what happened today. "Okay Yang I think we might have to start waiting for them to either be asleep or out of the apartment or downstairs when they got their headphones on or something." Blake said very seriously. Yang just chuckled. "Oh please they'll live, I used to hear mom and dad all the time when I was growing up, as long as they don't see us we should be fine, but sure we should try to be more cautious about our adult activities while they are in the apartment and right next door to our room." After a few more minutes of them just enjoying their daughters they too fell asleep.

The next day Yang was trying to hurry, while she drank her coffee and a donuts, she gave the girls the same thing, a donuts and a hot chocolate for Weiss and Apple Juice in a box with the little straw for Ruby, she made them both go in the limo that was waiting for them outside and they rode to school. As they where on their way Yang was already on her scroll taking emails and trying to make sure deliveries where being made at the right place and time. She was also trying to decipher what to do about the Schnees since Winter Schnee definitely was a complicated customer, not one many could please and she was the one lucky enough to be dealing with her, upon Winter's requesr.

Weiss was playing with her DS game while Ruby was just looking out the window and drinking her juice. When they got to school, they kissed their mother goodbye and off they went to their perspective class rooms, Ruby quickly went to sit with Penny and Weiss, went to her locker and took out her next three periods books out, Ren and Nora where a bit further down the hall while Nora waved too hyperactive at Weiss. Weiss once again shook her head, she really didn't know how Ren could deal with so much energy considering how quiet and mellow he was. Still she got up to them. "Hey Ren, Nora." Nora looked at her and squealed, "So tell me, tell me, tell me how was it with your dad yesterday was it everything you hopped for?" Nora asked greening and exited. Weiss completely deflated and looked down then up with both anger and sadness. "No he didn't" With that she walked passed them to the classroom and sat down on her desk. Nora actually looked first at Ren then towards the classroom where Weiss had headed towards sad and disappointed too, but she quickly recovered. "Come on Ren we need to make sure she's happy!" Nora said pulling Ren by the arm and Ren whispered in his low cool voice. "You know we shouldn't run and maybe she needs to be alone." "Nonsense Ren, come on!" With that they went in and sat next to her as Nora started talking, and talking and talking while, Ren sat their reading a book, thankfully for Weiss Mrs. Goodwitch came in class and quieted everyone down at least for a bit Nora started whispering stuff and thus she got detention and Ren being Ren asked if he could sit outside of detention and wait for her. Mrs. Goodwitch looked at the young boy and smiled to herself. "I don't see why not." and with that they continued with class.

Ruby was now sitting with Penny outside as she ate her ham and cheese sandwich that Yang had quickly made for the girls along with her cranberry juice and banana muffin. Penny was eating an egg sandwich with some ritz crackers with cheese and pepperoni she put on top of them along with her can of coke cola. Weiss on the other hand was not satisfied with her lunch so she went to the cafeteria and bought herself a hot dog and some nachos, thankfully Blake was kind enough to give her money for both her and Ruby to get something in the cafeteria if they needed to, she went and sat down with Ren and Nora as she watched Nora eat like a beast that's starved, she once again shook he head at her friend.

Finally school was let out and both Ruby and Weiss this time where waiting outside, Ruby got bored quickly though like after 10 minutes and she went to the swing nearby. Weiss stayed with their things as she started on her home work when an unsexpected person showed up, he wore a mask and had vibrant red hair, "Hello little girl, or should I call you Weiss Black Branwen."

Ruby was swinging away when a man with a hat came whistling by as he spin his cane, he went up to Ruby, "Hey there, pup would you like to go for a nice ride?" Ruby looked at him and twitched her ear as she held to the swings chains a bit tighter. The man chuckled and grabbed Ruby muffling her mouth, "Ssshhh little wolf, I'm not going to hurt you, your family is just going to help me and a few others is all." He took her little wiggling body to the black van that had all the windows completely tinted and when he got in he saw that the others had Weiss with them, the woman with them said. "Good job boys, now they will have to hear us and do as we say." With that they left the school with out one hitch.

Blake was indeed running late to pick up the girls, some clients where having an argument with Lionheart over them not getting exactly what they wanted as an outcome, though Lionheart tried to tell them they got the best deal. Her being his assistant/secretary got yelled at as well not to mention they had to drag in the fact of who her parents where. She once again hated being related to them, not because she didn't love them, but when it came to the Faunus they just thought she didn't give a dam for all was handed to her, which was not exactly true sort of. Still she tried calling Weiss who had a cell phone that both Yang and Blake had given her with only family contacts and one she could only use for that reason only, to call her family if she needed to, when she called no one answered at first, she called again and a woman answered the phone.

"Hey Weiss honey is me, I'm sorry I'm late I'm on my way to pick you both up, are you and Ruby doing okay did you have a good day." Blake said as she made the turn signal at the light to go to the woman chuckled, and Blake got a bad feeling go down her spine, "She's fine so is Weiss for now anyway, you tell miss Xiao Branwen that if she wants to see her precious daughter again, along with her little flea bag sister that she will hear our demands, well at least her mother will." With that the woman hung up. Blake had to hit the breaks and start yelling at the phone and when no one answered she stared at it in horror and started crying and hitting her drivers wheel in anguish.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: First of all I want to apologize for the long wait and for this chapter being so short, (even though I did have more planned for this chapter, but I've decided to just separate it into two chapters.) I have been going through a lot lately health wise, going to Doctors, going to court for my guy who had gotten a ticket but thankfully that was resolved quite nicely and I have gotten Pneumonia as well, so a lot has been going on and I'm truly sorry for that. I however hope you're all still interested in this story and continue to enjoy reading it. I'm trying to have the characters stay in character however I also want them to be different because the situations they are in are different from cannon so that being said I'm trying to have a good balance I hope I'm doing okay.

Disclaimer: I do now own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does and I'm only writing for fun and entertainment. No money is made in part or in full with any part of this story.

Blake was still in tears but she did the best she could to drive all the way to Raven's Company where she was sure Yang was. As she was making turns and going through the route she knew, in order to get to Yang, she kept hoping that this was all a nightmare and she would wake up soon. Still when she parked, thankful that she herself didn't have an accident. She went to the front desk in the lobby asked for Yang and was quickly pointed to the elevator as she pushed the 12th floor button. Once on the 12th floor she ran through the office and went straight for Yang's office not bothering to knock or anything."Yang!, Yang the girls, the girls have been kidnapped!" Yang's client Winter was looking at this cat fahunus in shock. Yang on the other hand was quick to hold Blake and look at her with worry. "Weiss and Ruby have been kidnapped?!" Winter seeing as it was something sensitive and personal excused herself and said she'd reschedule when appropriate.

Weiss and Ruby had arrived wherever it was they where going to be at, but they had covers on their heads and as they where lead to the quarters. When they got to the room they would be staying they got their covers over their heads off and where instructed to stay there and be quiet. When the door closed on them Ruby started crying. "It's okay Ruby, we will be okay." Weiss said to Ruby as she held her trying to sooth her.

"I sincerely hope this is worth it, I mean kidnapping kids, we are better off robbing others." Adam said as he left with Torchwick. Cinder decided to let Mercury know that they had acquired the girls especially his. Mercury smirked and lead Cinder to they dinning table to have a succulent dinner. Weiss and Ruby where still huddle on the twin bed, once Ruby had calmed down, they looked at their surroundings. It was a room with much too pink for the either of the girls taste, it had bunnies, teddy bears baby dollies and kiddies books. As they looked at the wall behind they saw Weiss name mounted in white wooden letters. Weiss drew her eyebrows together in question and Ruby ears twitched and her tail wagged softly. "Weiss where are we? And where are Mommy and Mama?" Weiss looked at Ruby and just held her trying to figure out number one where they where and two calm her sister down.

Yang and Blake had called their parents and Raven was furious she was quick to ask Ironwood to start searching for them, unfortunately they had to wait 24 hours before they could start a search. For now they stayed with Raven at her office. "Mom did you friend said he would find the girls?" Yang ask her mother who was looking out the window angrily. "No we must wait 24 hours before we can report them missing. For now we just hope and pray they call us and we can go from there." Raven looked at her daughter and saw the fire in her eyes along with worry, Blake had calmed down considerably but her ears where still low. Just in that moment Blake's phone rang, she saw it was Weiss she picked it up and answered though she had a lump in her throat. "Hello."

"Hi this is Cinder Fall, I'm the one who has the girls, on behalf of Mercury Black we only ask that you give us 100, 000 in cash by tomorrow at 1 pm near the docks and we shall hand you back the girls unharmed, do not involve the police and everything should run smoothly, we know Raven Branwen has the money enough for this and considering she's the grandmother it shouldn't be a problem." With that Cinder hung up. Raven and Yang had heard the whole conversation through speaker, neither where happy about this and where pretty much ready to kill. "So all he's after money, he doesn't even think of his daughter as human or Ruby her sister for that matter!" Yang said furiously banging her fist on Raven's desk. Blake was deep in thought and really didn't know what to say, but she hoped that maybe if raven did give them the money they could get their girls back.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay so here is the next chapter, I know nothing bad happened to Mercury and the girls where recovered quickly but thing is in my mind if all they wanted was the money they would give the girls up once that money was to be collected. Yes there's a time skip within this chapter and yes there will be a wedding in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all enjoy this little chapter. I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from RWBY, Rooster-Teeth does. I make no money with any part of this story.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Weiss was worried about being stuck in a room that was apparently made for her. When she was about to speak the door opened. Cinder came in and asked the girls what they wanted to eat, which they responded with Mac and Cheese and a Peanut Butter Sandwich. Cinder nodded and went for their food. When she returned Mercury was with her, and he went right up to Weiss.

"Hey darling you don't remember me but I'm your daddy." Mercury said to Weiss holding her hand, Cinder had given Ruby her food in a tray. Weiss looked at the man before her but felt uneasy. "I don't believe you're my father, he would never kidnap me or my sister." Mercury got angry and held Weiss by her pony tail tightly. "I'm your father and while I do want money I also wanted to see you before I go, anyways eat up you should get out of here by tomorrow." He let her know and both he and Cinder left the girls with their food and alone once again. Weiss was crying softly and Ruby went to hug her.

"It will be okay Weiss" Ruby said as she patted her thigh. Weiss composed herself and ate and then they stared at the stuff animals and everything that the room had once more. Blake and Yang had gone with Raven to her vault to get the money they needed to get the girls back, they made sure to get more than enough and considering that deputy Ironwood wasn't able to do anything yet they figured paying them was indeed the best way to go about it. "Mom thank you I know this is a lot of money but thank you for helping us get our girls back." Yang said to her mother as they gathered the money they needed. "Yes thank you Raven" Blake said in a softer tone.

"No worries girls they're my granddaughters as well so of course, I'll do anything I can to get them back." Raven said to them, though both women, Yang and Blake where surprised by her calling both girls her granddaughters Blake smiled to herself and Yang continued putting the money in her bag, Soon they had everything they needed they actually made a call and once Cinder answered they told her they had the money, thankfully they wanted the money more so they got the girls out of the room they where being held and both Cinder and Mercury along with Adam and Torchwick went and dropped the girls in a secluded area where Raven had her men give them the money.

Both Ruby and Weiss went straight to their mother's arms and cried and afterwards they went to their apartment where they held them and Raven actually cooked for all five of them, she made a broth with chicken and vegetables and rice. "Here something comforting." Raven said as she pour some to their bowls. "Thanks mom," Yang told her mom. "Yeah thanks Grandma" Both Ruby and Weiss said, Blake's ears twitched but she whispered a thank you. In the end they got their girls back now Raven was out of 100,000 but in the end the girls where okay.

The years passed and now Weiss was twelve years old and Ruby was nine years old, their mother's had gotten engaged and where planning their wedding. Blake and Yang could not be happier and while they wish they had done this sooner this was the best time to do this. Yang though worked for her mother she did not travel as much as she used to and now Pyrrah Ark had taken her traveling job, she didn't know why Pyrrah had changed careers but none the less this helped her out. Velvet had also joined the Lawyers firm where Blake worked at so Blake also had a bit of free time to do her own thing.

All in all they where a lot happier and looking forward to their new life together in marriage. Yang was getting the invitations ready while Blake was out in the flower shop trying to get the flowers ready, Belladona flowers and Sunflowers. It was looking really good, along with some other purple ribbons and yellow ones as well. Their wedding cake had the same flower motive as decorations, and the inside flavor of the cake was yellow cake and chocolate cake, they wanted it to look like a bee inside. Once they had all the necessary preparations ready their wedding would be in a few weeks. For now they only had to go over everything and thankfully both sets of parents where paying for everything especially since their honeymoon would not happen until the girls where out of school in summer and they stayed with Raven and Tiyang.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another chapter of Our New Life. I'm trying to do these as fast as possible in between chapters. This one was fun to write I hope you all like it. I tried to do research on the flowers used to match each girl. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don;t own RWBY, Rooster-Teeth does. I make no money with this story.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Today was the day of Yang's and Blake's wedding, the girls where helping with the wedding hall to enssure all the Belladonna's and Sunflowers where in place. They also saw that their attached ribbons where alto rightfully intertwined with the flowers. Once they had made sure everything was set Weiss went to her mother Yang to see her dressed in white with a yellow lace around her waist and a yellow bow on her back. Weiss gave her a Sunflower bouquet. She was dressed in yellow herself for the wedding ceremony, a color she did not favor but for her mother's important day she would endure.

Ruby had gone to her mother Blake who had a purple and white dress, the tops was white and towards the end of her dress was the color purple like a belladonna. She was also handed a Belladonna bouquet. "Okay Ruby you think we're ready for this?" Blake asked her daughter who's ears perked up. "Yes mommy we're ready! Besides you know I like Yang and Weiss" She blushed at the mention of her sister whom she had started to like a bit more ever sense they where saved from Weiss father who had kidnapped them. Due to that Weiss was now solely Yang's daughter thankfully it served the court to do that.

Ruby made sure to put on her Belladona colored dress, she took the color of her mothers, she had to admit she looked pretty cute with her wolf tail and her wolf ears. She twirled around looking as her dress twirled all pretty and how good she felt, her mother was getting white dandelions on her hair as a crown. She looked beautiful even with her cat ears. Blake got ready and her mother Khali let her take the steps forward, she took a breath and walked to her father Ghira who would give her away. "You look beautiful my little Blake, I can't believe you're getting married, again but I think this one is the right one for you." Blake blushed at her father's words. Ruby went to hold Weiss hand as they started to walk ahead and then Blake walked with her father and then Yang came through the left side and walked towrads Blake that was now waiting for her. Blake's and Yang's breath hitched them seeing each other in such beauty, They where given away and the ceremony began, they echnaged vows and promises of love and devotion.

"I Blake Belladonna promise to take care of you Yang Xiao Long in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for all the days of our lives till death due us part" Blake said as she put the wedding ring on Yang's finger, then it was Yang's turn.

"I Yang Xiao Long promise to take care of you Blake Belladonna in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for all the days of our lives till death due us part" Yang said as she too put Blake's wedding ring in her ring finger.

They where pronounced wives and they kissed lovingly but passionately. They held hands and off they went to the limo. Ruby and Weiss went with Raven and Taiyang as they went to the party. "Mommy and Mama look really happy together right Weiss." Ruby said taking hold of Weiss hand once again while they sat in the back of the car. "Yes they do Ruby and I'm happy they got married together." Raven looked at them through the rear view mirror and chuckled because she knew why they where also happy about their mother's marriage.

Yang and Blake where making out heavily in the limo enjoying the few moments alone together. "Mmmhhh oh honey I'm glad I'm Mrs, Belladonna now." Yang said to her love touching her ears which she loved so much."I know you took my name" Blake said giggling and running her hand on Yang's thigh under her dress. They continued making out till they got to the party. Once there they all enjoyed the oderves and quiche and all the food and drinks provided. They dance and had fun and afterwards they all just went home because the honeymoon wouldn't be till summer time since the girls had school and Raven nor Tiyang could take them to home Ruby and Weiss had done the impossible and put candles all over Blake's and Yang's room along with some red and purple rose pedals all over their bed. They left them be going to Weiss room. Weiss was quick to help Ruby with her dress, she took her zipper off her and helped her out of her dress, running her fingers on Ruby's side, she then handed her her PJ top and pants and went to undress herself, she put on a white pajama gown and put on her TV to Futurama and they watched something silly but somewhat mature for a little while.

Blake and Yang saw their room and asked which one of them did it but not having an answer Yang took Blake and placed her on their bed and started kissing her down her neck, then the top of her breast and undid her new wedding dress, and slowly kissed her whole body and licked and nipped. Blake undid Yan'g dress and also touched and pinched every little bit of her she could. Yang slid her knee in between Blake's legs to her hot center and started to rub against her. Blake moaned and held on to Yang as she met her thrust for thrust as now they where pussy against pussy loving the fiction going on between them. Like that they made love for an hour then they fell asleep.

Ruby was watching the TV as Weiss played with Ruby's tail something they started doing since a few months ago, in truth Weiss liked Ruby more than she should and Ruby was starting to feel different around Weiss but for now they enjoyed light touches and leisurely things together that though intimate where not exactly risque. So on they went like that till they fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Remember this story was previously only on AO3 I brought it all here and now you'll get UD when AO3 gets it. Okay this chapter changed directions and instead I made it into a very heavy White Rose filled chapter. After this chapter though there will be a time jump to where Weiss is 17 and Ruby is 14 so things will get messy I think. Anyways I hope thus far you all have liked this story though I must ask do you guys want me to keep them as 12 and 9 a bit longer to have the cute stuff be more apparent because once they hit those upper teen years the cute stuff is out the window. Just saying and asking because so many are reading this I would like to give something even if just one more chapter of what people may want.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY Rooster-Teeth does I make no money with this story or any part there of.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Blake and Yang where headed to their honeymoon today both girls where with Raven and Tiyang bidding them farewell. Once they left on their private plane Raven and Tiyang took the girls with them. "So what do you girls want to do today we can go to the movies, the amusement park what's your pleasure?" Raven asked the girls. "Both Weiss and Ruby thought hard but Ruby squealed with Amusement Park. Raven and Tiyang chuckled and took the girls in Tiyang's Jeep Rover to the Amusement Park in Atlast, why there because the Schnees where hosting it for some fundraiser for the SDC.

As they went to Atlas Ruby fell asleep on Weiss lap and Weiss held her close as she ran her fingers through her twitchy ears and hair, she also played with her tail, oh how Weiss loved touching her tail. She just didn't understand why her stomach did somersaults when ever she touched Ruby's tail but it did. She relished these moments they had together. Raven was watching them through the rear view mirror at least she could see Weiss hand moving languidly over Ruby's tail. She smiled because to an unknowing eye it would seem harmless and sisterly but she being Raven Branwen she knew what those light touches meant, she was just happy they where not actually blood related for them this would not be cute at all.

When they arrived Ruby almost barked in excitement her tail was wagging like crazy and all Weiss did was look at her tail and a bit of drool came out of her mouth, she wiped it off but gosh Ruby's cuteness was going to kill her. Raven and Tiyang bought the tickets and the girls quickly rode one of those mountain roller-coaster, Ruby barely made it in height but she made it, they all sat together the girls in the middle of Raven and Tiyang, the safety leveler came down and held them tight, they where in the second seating so the front but not the very front. The ride started and the twirled and swung and speed and they screamed in delight, Weiss felt her stomach have a weird feeling almost like the one Ruby gave her, she wondered once down from the ride why that was but she did not voice it to anyone, how could she even explain that.

Ruby snapped her out of it by pulling her to yet another ride, this one was highger and faster and Ruby could not go in so Weiss decided to skip it for her. They then went to a merry go round, Ruby was actually enjoying being on the horses, she laughed and giggled, Weiss laughed too along with her, they extended their hands and they held them together as they rode along round and round till they stopped. Then they went to a more kiddy friendly roller coaster it was not as fast as the last one they went to but they enjoyed it, Weiss loved how close Ruby leaned into her and how Ruby's hand brushed her thigh on her jean pants, she could feel her heat radiating to her skin, maybe Weiss was imagining it all but she knew she loved the feelings it was giving her.

After a few more rides they decided to eat some Turkey legs and Nachos. Raven ate her Nachos like a pig, she looked at everyone and said "Look I don;t eat like this often it's my treat today so deal with it." She continued eating. Weiss now knew where her mother got her appetite and shuddered at the thought of when her mother binges on food. Ruby took a piece off the Turkey leg and offered it to Weiss, who opened her mouth and took the bite, she almost licked Ruby's finger and if she hadn't shuddered all day she sure did now, Ruby blushed but she couldn't help but be this way with Weiss, she was her best friend and sister but lately she felt happier and giddy being around her, plus aside from her mom she was the only one she let touch her tail, oh how she loved Weiss fingers through her tail and the way she lightly tugged at it, it gave her an electric shock through her spine though she did not know why, she just knew she liked it so she let her do it. She wondered where all these new feelings where coming from but she shrugged and ate then drank her soda and off they went for more fun filled day.

When they got to Raven's and Tayang's house it could rival that of the Schnee mansion. Though Ruby wasn;t sure she liked it too much, it was too big. "We Might get lost." She said. "What would I do if I lost you Weiss." She said softly looking at all the walls, and paintings and vases and expensive things decoration the halls. "You'll never loose me Ruby. That's a promise." Weiss told Ruby as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They continued holding hands till they got to the entertainment room that was a mini movie theater. Taiyang put on Bambi for them and watched the movie with the girls while Raven went to deal with some of her business ventures. He fell asleep half way through the movie. Ruby laid her head on Weiss who held her close and played with her hand absentmindedly After the movie was done Ruby asked to watch the Little Mermaid so they did, but when the song Kiss the Girl started Weiss gulped deeply for reasons she still could not get she thought of kissing Ruby and that scared her, she knew she liked her but to kiss her she had to be dizzy from the roller-coasters and the food. Ruby felt her tense up around her so she actually just kissed her right on the lips too, it was a peck and very small quick peck but she did it, why she did not know but she felt like that's what she needed to do.

Weiss stayed shocked, her breathing shallow but fast she looked at Ruby and even though she wanted to yell, scream and cry, she hugged her and held her and then she kissed her only this time it was a bit lingering. When they parted they where both blushing, breathing hard looking deeply at each other, and just like that with a simple kiss their relationship changed to something else. What they didn't know was that Mamma Bird was watching them and Raven only prayed than both Blake and Yang where ready for something big.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here is this new chapter to Our New Life so hope you all enjoy it, I'm actually writing chapters ahead of time but posting as slowly as I can. Hehehe sort of anyways here's the new chapter please remember comment and kudos are love.

Yang and Blake where cuddled in the Honeymoon sweet bed that was king sized. It was after glow of love making that they enjoyed the closeness after the act. Sure they loved the actual thing but just being here alone really alone just the two of them, they needed it. "Yang honey lets just stay here, the kids will be fine for a few more months."

Yang started laughing making her whole body shake. "Yeah right you are fine now because it's only the third day by tomorrow you'll be calling mom to see how the girls are doing."

"Well," Blake's ears lowered. "I might have texted her 20 times today and she told me to go fuck you and leave her alone so..." Yang laughed even harder and she almost cried truth was she also had asked her mom how the girls where but she knew Blake she's never been apart much from Ruby except for school and work this was the first time ever, in fact she wasn't sure how Ruby was doing but seemed like all was fine on her end, her mother hadn't said anything.

"Honey why don't we shower then go eat and dance hhmmm" Yang said kissing Blake's head and playing with her hair. Blake purred. "Okay we should eat, but you still feel so good right now." Blake said as she cuddled deeper into Yang's neck, Yang held Blake and slowly turned so she was now looking down at Blake, she caress her face lovingly and swapped down to give her a gentle kiss that made Blake sighs in delight, she kissed every inch of her face, the bite down gently on her left cat ear, making Blake ark her back, she touched her side slowly and almost feathered like, she kissed down her neck, bit by bit, and she slowly touched other part of her body, she tasted her navel and continued kissing down eliciting new purrs and whimpers of appreciation.

Yang loved the taste and smell of Blake, much stronger than her owns she loved every single thing about her and she took her time to show her how much she worshiped her They made love for the second time that day afterwards they finally took a shower and decided to do other activities besides love making, they've had plenty of that if anything it was mostly the freedom of no kids around so they felt relaxed even more so to be intimate any which way they wanted.

Once showered they went to the Rouselette a high end restaurant, they asked for Champagne and Merlot , some caviar and brie cheese with spacial restaurant made crackers with chives in them. They then ordered for dinner a lamb roast and a smoked salmon with lemon pepper and lemon juice for Blake.

Blake was looking at Yang's lilac eyes with her bright yellow ones how they twinkled for Yang but Yang's own eyes sparkled back. "You're so beautiful Blake." "So are you Yang, so are you." Blake kissed the top of Yang's hand and continued rubbing it back and forth.

Ruby was eating her nighttime cereal as Weiss was eating a sandwich why because now they ate something light before bed. Weiss sat close to Ruby as she just looked at her as they both ate, she wondered why why Ruby had kissed her , why she kissed her back, but the butterflies in her stomach where oh so wonderful, she wanted to kiss her again but didn't dare make too much of a move. Ruby finished first and kissed Weiss cheek, normally Weiss wouldn't mind but now she gasped and turned light pink on her cheeks, thinking of her lips being on her own again. She shook he head and finished and went to find Ruby in the big living room that could be considered another entertainment movie theater just with a giant 66 inch tv screen instead.

Ruby made space for Weiss who quickly sat down next to her, and Ruby just as quick snuggled on Weiss lap. Unconsciously Weiss began to play with Ruby's hair and ears, but Ruby wanted her tail touched so she started wiggling it. "You want me to touch your tail." Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear unaware of what it was doing to Ruby. "Mmmm yes please." She moved her tail in a way that Weiss could grab it quicker, Weiss kissed Ruby's head and started playing with her tail. Ruby closed her eyes and whimpered in delight and with out thinking she leaned up and kissed Weiss again on her lips it was short and quick but Ruby merely lay back down on Weiss lap not noticing how flustered Weiss was but even though she felt strange and the butterflies had returned she did not stop caressing Ruby's tail because moments like these where what she lived for and she loved Ruby most of all.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm sorry that I didn't continue this story on AO3 and it was doing so well. I wanted to change my name but couldn't and this happened anyways I hope those that read it there are enjoying it once more here. I will have an AO3 again eventually.

Blake could not wait to land sure she and Yang had the most relaxing loving intimate honeymoon they could ever ask for even if it was for just two weeks, but she missed her daughters, she had grown attached to them especially since Yang did have months away from home, she sometimes let the girls sleep with her though since they had grown more they preferred being by themselves unless one or both of them where sick.

Yang held Blake's hand an kissed it. "You look radiant but I know I miss them too Blake." Blake's ear twitched. They finally had made it and quickly getting out of the plane the girls came running well Ruby ran Weiss trotted to her mom. "Mom." "Weiss." Weiss sighed and hugged her mother feeling embarrassed to do so. Ruby's tail was swishing rapidly and Weiss like a cat with a laser was fallowing it with her eyes, she so wanted to touch it again because she wanted her tail to swish only for her though she knew that was impossible. Weiss grunted and walked away and to the side, Ruby was being kissed all over and she squealed in delight. Weiss again felt a pang of jealousy one she could not understand logically.

Raven seeing Weiss as she hugged and welcomed her daughter back whispered in Yang's ear. "So you know your daughter takes after you, she is attracted to faunus." Yang looked at Raven then Weiss then Raven. "Mom?"

"Oh sweetie it was there from the start the powers of the four maidens be with you." Raven said excusing herself and going to say hi to Blake. They all decided to have dinner together it was in a nice place, but they ate some sushi and the girls ate mac and cheese and grilled cheese. Yang continued talking to Raven about their honeymoon while Taiyang and Blake talked about mundane things and the girls. Of course Taiyang knew of the development because Raven told him, but if he had not seen Ruby and Weiss kiss lightly one time at night while watching TV he would not believe it, but he also knew they where safe to each other and it could very well be just curiosity nothing more. However he saw haw Ruby touched Weiss thigh under the table they where far too young to be subtle so it was obvious but Blake couldn't see it, Yang however started noticing how both girls would only go get more food from the food bar only if the other went with the other, she noticed how Ruby's tail somehow was able to brush behind Weiss leg depending on what side they where standing from each other.

"So mom when did they happen I'm still having a hard time believing it though I am seeing hints." Yang said as she kept her right eye on the girls who where now looking for ice cream.

"Yang I don't know but like I said they where in the home movie theater and they where kissing, lightly nothing like grown up but they did kiss, Taiyang saw them kissing again one night watching TV I wasn't there that night but I know him he was having a hard time too, Weiss is older and Ruby, well...I think she loves Weiss very much, I wouldn't worry but perhaps is time they re start sleeping separately." Raven said placing her hand on top of Yang's. Yang sighed she did not know how to deal with this, well she guessed this meant honeymoon was over.

On the way back in their own car, well Blake's car, Yang kept her eyes on the rear view mirror, and sure enough Ruby laid down close and near to Weiss who was playing with her tail loosely. Yang kept thinking it just couldn't be but when she looked through the side rear view mirror she saw it, this time Weiss had kissed Ruby softly on the lips. They had gotten used to it and they liked the feelings they where getting from the light kisses. Yang screamed "Stop the car." Blake looked at Yang like she grew two head.

"Yang baby we're almost home why do we need to stop?" Yang tried to think of something but she couldn't how was she to deal with this, she surely had to tell Blake but how, when? Now was not the time for her to talk about it and she could feel both girls eyes on her and Blake's as well. So she decided to fib. "I just needed to go to the bathroom but I'll wait till we're home." She swallowed. Blake's right ear flatten to the side but she kept driving anyway. Once they got home, Yang let the girls go out first, she told them they would be there shortly. The girls left the car and went inside the building and waited for them in front of the elevator.

"Yang what's wrong?"

"Blake I think we got a problem." Just as Yang said that they both saw the girls sneaking a kiss again and giggling. Blake's eyes widen and mouth went agape. She rubbed them to see if she was dreaming.

"Mom says she saw them kissing the night we left, thing is how do we approach this, for all we know it might be nothing." As she said that she saw how Ruby cuddle closer to Weiss and Weiss played with Ruby's tail they both laughed. Which made her think perhaps this was not a game to them they really didn't know nor understood, but still Weiss was older perhaps she waited to long for the talk especially since her monthly visitor hasn't visited her yet, but perhaps soon as shed have to have that talk. Blake looked at Yang. "You know I wouldn't worry." Yang looked at Blake like she had three set of ears.

"No look they're young if it means more we will see it, I don't think they are going to hurt each other lets keep our eyes on them but for now lets let them be." Blake kissed Yang and they left the car to go back home.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: this is the chapter before the last one. I hope you still like the story. I do plan on doing other RWBY stories after this one. I'm sorry I took out everything but hey at least I have it up again.

Ruby and Weiss where kissing against the wall to their apartment. They had grown up a lot now at age seventeen and fourteen. They where making out heavily before coming inside the apartment.

"Weiss I love it when we kiss like that, I hate that we still have to sneak around"

"Ruby I think our moms know they just let it slide, but if you want we can tell them finally today."

Ruby looked at Weiss, her ears moved to the side, "I think we should Weiss it's been years and I think by this time we should tell them." Weiss put some hair behind Ruby's ear and kissed her forehead.

They went inside hand in hand and thankfully both Yang and Blake where in the apartment. They where deiking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mom, Mommy" Ruby said. Blake and Yang looked up at them."Yes darling, what is you two?" Weiss looked at them both straight at the eyes. "We have something to tell you, we are together, as a couple," Both Yang and Blake laughed. "We knew sweetie, why you think we would not accept you guys though?" Ruby's tail swish, "I thought you would tell us we could not be together." Weiss said with sincerity. Yang got up and hugged Weiss and Blake did the same with Ruby, They whispered in their ears how much they loved them and let them be together so as long as they behaved.

Later that afternoon they watched some movies together and just relaxed. "I think is safe to say we are a different kind of family huh mommy." Ruby said to her mom as she ate some popcorn and sat next to Weiss. Blake nodded and rested her head on Yang's shoulder. They watched Sailor Moon R Movie and just hang out. After wards they said goodnight and went to bed, though this time Weiss and Ruby made love for the first time, they kissed and touched, and explored their bodies enjoying the taste and feel of it. They had never done this before so their inexperienced was evident. Ruby would bite Weiss nipple too hard or Weiss would push her fingers inside her too roughly but soon they found a good movement for her. Still they figured it out and where able to be together in a most intimate way for the first time.

"Weiss that was wonderful, though it was a bit complicated." Ruby said cuddled to Weiss.

"Yeah it was good to finally be able to be with you in this manner." Weiss said holding Ruby close and rubbing her thumb on her left arm. They soon fell asleep after the comfortable silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the last chapter for Our New Life. Sorry it was so short but hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all that have fallowed the story especially when it was on AO3 sorry that I took it off there it will be back hopefully by March if I get and invitation to the Archive again.

Weiss had become a lawyer at the age of twenty six she was not surprised to see her father being brought to court over other worse things he had done like rubbing backs and even killing an innocent. She was happy to put him behind bars and even though he did not recognize her she knew who he was by name. In the end he got what he deserved and Weiss was free of all that pain he had brought her.

Ruby was waiting for Weiss outside the court house and she waved at her, now being 23 years old she looked like a total model she now had her hair up to her shoulders. They hugged and kissed and went to see their mothers for their wedding anniversary was today.  
"So you think Mom and Mommy are eating or..."

"They probably are cooking Ruby we always celebrate with them so they want us with them." Weiss said nervously thinking of today while Ruby thought of how to propose to Weiss, her ears twitching.

Once they had arrived at the apartment that they had grown up with Ruby stopped Weiss from getting out of the cat instead she kissed her deeply. Weiss smiled and pulled away they got out of the car and went to see their parents. Yang was cooking the fish and Blake was preparing the table. "Girls you're home I'm so happy." Blake hugged them both and let them sit on the sofa. "Hey guys" Yang said flipping the fish. "Hey Mom, hi Mommy I missed you." Ruby said to her mother she may not be 2 anymore but she felt strong bond with her mother.

"Missed you too baby, Weiss how'd it go today."

Weiss sighed and explained what happened Yang came and hugged Weiss she may be 26 but she was still her baby. Once everyone had calmed down they ate and enjoyed the company and during dessert Ruby popped the question, Weiss was speechless at first but Ruby not being patient kinda destroyed the romance, Weiss still accepted though and she knew how Ruby was, Ruby promised her a romantic dinner and date and both moms smiled and kissed ech other. Yes their family was unconventional but there was love always and to them that's all thhat ever mattered.

The End

I'm sorry is so short but honesty have so many other things going on as in stories I had to end it somewhere and I generally thought of this as the finale so there's just not much for me to write. Please leave reviews and thanks for the favs and fallows.


End file.
